A Magical Hunger Games
by Mapleleaf40
Summary: Two magical children come across a portal inside a cave. They are sucked into it and gets sent into an alternative dimension called Panem. They are then reaped for the 74th Hunger Games and they will have to use their magic and wits to survive. Will they find another portal and get back home or will they die?
1. The Portal

**Disclaimer: With the exception of my OC characters, I do not own anything. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>A young vixen was sitting alone in a clear area of the forest. Her reddish brown fur gleamed in the sunlight as she sunbathes. She opened her black eyes and got up to her paws. The fox yawned as she stretched. She lifted her nose and sniffed, smelling plants, berries, and dog…huh? She sniffed again; making sure her nose wasn't messing with her.<p>

The scent of a dog filled her nostrils as the smell became stronger. Her eyes widen in horror as she realized the dog was coming after her. The fox took off running as she heard loud barking. She looked behind her and realized the dog was faster than she thought. He was hot on her long, bushy tail!

The dog was a German shepherd with dark brown and black fur, but he was mostly dark brown. His light brown eyes shone with menace as he chased the fox deeper into the forest. The fox spotted the edge of a hill and stopped. The dog, noticing this, tried to stop but he ended up bumping into her, making them tumble down the hill. They came to the bottom of the hill, with the dog pinning the fox. She struggled against him but the he was too strong.

He grinned at her. "Gotcha!"

"Okay, you got me," growled the fox. "Now, get off of me!"

She glared at the dog, but he wasn't there. Instead a 14-year-old wizard with dark brown hair and light brown eyes, the exact colors of the German shepherd. The boy laughed as he was still on top of her.

"Admit it. You were scared of me. I smelled your fear scent."

The fox was no longer a fox. Eevee Moon, a 14-year-old witch with reddish brown hair and violet eyes, stared at her best friend, Jason Hakeem, with anger in her eyes.

"Get off –"

A low rumbling sound cut her off. Eevee and Jason looked around to find the source of the noise. They looked at the ground as they realize the noise was coming from underground. A plumb, white rabbit popped out of the ground, spreading a large amount of dirt around the hole the rabbit had dug. There was more rumbling as a brownish gold kneazle and a brown mouse popped out.

The mouse looked at Eevee and Jason and smirked. "Well, look what we have here. We leave you guys by yourselves just to take a nap and you two were getting a little too playful."

Eevee and Jason blushed heavily. Jason got off of Eevee and looked at his familiar in anger and embarrassment. "Buckley," he said angrily, "Get your mind out the gutter!"

The mouse, Buckley, twitched his whiskers in amusement. The kneazle sighed wearily. "Anyway," she said, "your parents told us to get you. It's time to go inside."

Eevee didn't hear her one of her familiars, Cleo, or Jason groaning in protest. She was looking at a cave she had never seen before. But then again, she had never been this far into the forest (her parents told her not to go too far). Eevee frowned. She could sense magic inside the cave. How mysterious, she thought, walking to the cave.

"Eevee," Chester the rabbit said nervously. "Where are you going?" Chester was her other familiar. Eevee didn't answer. She just stared at the cave in amazement.

"Hey!" Jason called. "Wha–"

"Don't you guys sense the magic inside the cave?" Eevee asked, pointing at it.

"Now that you mentioned it," Cleo said, frowning. "I did sense strong magic coming from the cave."

"Well, we should go investigate," said Jason, following Eevee.

"But, we've should be going home," Chester said fearfully. "Your parents –"

"I'm sure they could wait," Eevee said, as she entered the cave with Jason following her.

"Come on, Chester," Buckley said, running to Jason and climbed to his shoulder. Cleo was shaking her head in disapproval, but she too was entering the mysterious cave.

Chester gulped. The cave could be dangerous. It could have dark magic and his mistress and his friends could be in danger! He gathered his courage and quickly hopped inside the cave. It was dark in the cave and Eevee and Jason pulled out their wands. They glanced at each other. They knew they wasn't supposed to use magic out Hogwarts the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and use it only for special circumstances, but isn't investigating a cave that has a possibility of having magic inside a special circumstance?

"_Lumos_," Eevee and Jason said in unison. Bright, white light flared at the tip of their wands. The group walked deeper inside. The cave held an eerie aura that sent chills down Eevee's spine.

"Hey," said Cleo suddenly, "Is that a door?"

Indeed it was. A big brown door was pressed against the wall of the cave. The powerful magic was coming from the door.

"Why is there a door inside a _cave_?" Jason said in bewilderment.

Nobody answered him. Eevee walked to the door and looked at it in curiosity. The knob had been made with a swirling pattern. Eevee touched the knob. Suddenly, Chester's message was sent to her brain:

_Don't do it! It could be dangerous!_

_I'm sorry, Chester, _Eevee thought back_, but I just have to do this. The curiosity is killing me!_

Eevee opened the door. A swirling blue portal was behind it. The powerful force the portal was making sucked Eevee right in. She screamed as she disappeared.

"NO! EEVEE!" the rest of the group yelled. They screamed as they too were being force into the powerfully magical portal. Jason, Chester, Cleo, and Buckley disappeared. The door closed and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the new story! Here's a little of the new characters' information:**

**Jason Hakeem is a Muggleborn and Buckley is a magical mouse. Buckley could turn himself and those around him invisible and his element is earth. Eevee is still a Shapeshifter and a Beast-speaker; however, since Eevee's magical core is still a little weak and still in training, every time she transforms into anything big, her magic will drain and she will have to rest to heal. And Jason isn't a Shapeshifter. He is a dog animagus. So, how do you like it? Should I continue it? Read and tell me what you think! And I just have to warn you: Buckley will sometimes make a suggestive joke, so be prepare for that. And I will also delete the other crossover soon. **


	2. Meeting Katniss Everdeen

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or Harry Potter. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

><p>Eevee, Jason, Buckley, Chester, and Cleo fell out of the portal and landed in a grassy field. They looked up to see the circular portal disappearing with a small crack. They looked around to take in their new surroundings. They were in a woods that was strangely not as beautiful as a woods supposed to be. It did have all the animals, trees, and plants woods were supposed to have, but it didn't seem all colorful and lively.<p>

"Where are we?" asked Buckley, his whiskers twitching in confusion.

"I don't know," said Cleo, "we must be in some kind of dimension."

"You're saying the portal took us to some strange dimension," Chester asked fearfully.

"She might be right," Jason said seriously. "Do you guys sense any magic here?" When Eevee, Buckley, Chester, and Cleo shook their heads he continued. "This place has no magic at all. I highly doubt we'll come across a witch or wizard in this magic less world."

"This isn't good at all," Chester moaned. "How are we supposed to get back home with no help from witches or wizards?"

"Cheer up, Chester," Eevee said reassuringly. "We still have magic, remember? We could use our powers to find another portal that will take us back home."

"And in the meantime," Jason added smiling, "we could explore this world while searching for another portal."

"Yeah, you're right, Jason," Buckley said, looking at his master in admiration. "So, let's get a move on!"

Suddenly, Cleo gasped. "There's a Muggle approaching us! I could feel it."

"Buckley, turn you, Cleo, and Chester invisible," Jason said urgently.

"But what about you and Eevee?" Buckley asked in concern.

"Don't worry about us. You guys need to hide. If they try to hurt us, we'll hex them. Make yourselves invisible, now!"

Buckley sighed and turned to Cleo and Chester. He clapped his paws and the familiars were nowhere to be seen.

"Look," said Eevee, pointing to woman walking towards them. "She has a bow in her hands!"

xxxxx

Katniss Everdeen was walking toward the boy and girl with her bow and arrow in her hands. She had heard a small crack that was near the place she was hunting and she decided to go investigate where the noise came from. As she approaches the kids, she knew it had to be them that caused the noise. Katniss also knew they wasn't from District 12, as the girl had reddish brown hair and violet eyes while the boy had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. They must be from the Capitol, Katniss thought, but how did the children come to District 12?

"Who are you?" Katniss called, stopping a couple of feet away from the kids. "I will not hesitate to shoot you, so answer me!" They seem pretty harmless, but Katniss wasn't going to take any chances.

The boy raised his arms. "Okay, we give! We surrender! We'll tell you our information, but please don't shoot us!"

The girl glared at the boy. "Seriously," she said angrily, "was all that really necessary?" She turned to Katniss. "I'm sorry about that. He just likes to joke around a lot. I'm Eevee Moon and he's Jason Hakeem."

"Hi," said Jason, waving his hand cheerfully.

Katniss stared at the children like they were from another world. She never heard children joke like that before. The children in District 12 always had sad looks on their faces as they slowly starve to death. And considering Eevee and Jason's heathy looks, they seem pretty well-fed.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen," Katniss said, putting her bow down slightly. "Where did you come from?"

Eevee and Jason glanced at each other. Katniss wondered what they were thinking. Are they really from the Capitol? Come to think of it, they didn't have the stupid high-pitched voices Capitol people have; however, they did have an accent that Katniss had never heard before. It was certainly better than the Capitol accent that was for sure.

"We're from here, in the woods," Jason answered (Katniss could have sworn she'd heard a snort somewhere around here) "The woods is our home."

Katniss knew at once that was a lie. If that was true, wouldn't she and her best friend, Gale, would have noticed them before?

"Okay, Katniss, you know that was a damn lie," Eevee said, rolling her eyes. "Really, Jason, what were you thinking?"

"Hey, at least I've tried." Jason replied defensively. He frowned. "What is this place, anyway?"

"District 12," Katniss answered.

"What the hell is District 12?" Eevee asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did Katniss seem OOC to you? **


	3. Panem, District 12

Katniss narrowed her grey eyes suspiciously. "You're not from here, are you?"

Eevee sighed in defeat. "No, we're not."

"Tell me where you're really from or else I'll shoot both of you!" Katniss wondered how they gotten to Panem when they're clearly not from here.

Eevee and Jason looked at each other. They weren't worried about Katniss shooting them with an arrow. Since wizards aren't killed as easily as Muggles because their magic protects them, the arrow won't go too deep into their skin. Jason had gotten a message from Buckley:

_You might as well tell Katniss the truth. If she shoots one of you, then the arrow won't go deep into your skin. She's a smart girl, she'll notice that._

_You're right, Buckley_.

He gave Eevee a look and she knew they had to tell her the truth.

"Katniss," Eevee started. "We're not from this world. We came out of a –"

A very faint sound had interrupted Eevee. Katniss turned her head. She saw her best friend, Gale Hawthorne, walking silently towards her. She relaxed.

"Katniss," Gale said as he stopped next to her. "You weren't in our spot, and I knew you were in the woods, so I came looking for you." He noticed the children and he narrowed his eyes. "Who are they?"

"The girl's Eevee Moon and the boy's Jason Hakeem," said Katniss. "I don't know where they came from and I'm not sure if they could be trusted."

Gale looked at the children with distrust in his eyes. "Are you from the Capitol?"

"Nope," Jason said.

"I don't think we should tell you out here," said Eevee warily. "There's a chance someone might overhear us."

"True," said Jason, nodding his head to Gale. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Gale Hawthorne," Gale said.

Eevee looked sheepish. "Could we stay at your place? We'll tell you all about us there."

Katniss and Gale looked at each other and nodded. Eevee and Jason didn't have any weapons and they were just kids – what could they do?

"All right," said Katniss a little reluctantly. "We'll take you to my place."

Eevee and Jason grinned. They called to Chester, Cleo, and Buckley to follow them and they were off. At one point, Eevee spotted an unusual-looking bird she'd never seen before. She was about to ask Katniss and Gale what the bird is, but then decided against it, thinking she could ask about the bird tomorrow and maybe have a nice chat with it. The group came upon a high chain-link fence with barbed-wire loops. Eevee, Jason, and the familiars watched as Katniss got down on her belly and went under a hole that was hidden by a few bushes. Gale did the same. Knowing it was safe, Eevee, Jason, and the familiars went under it.

"So, this is District 12?" Jason asked, looking around as the group continued to walk. The whole place looked dark and gloomy despite the nice weather. The houses were all gray and most of them were in poor condition.

What a cheerful place, Buckley thought sarcastically.

They stopped as a blue-eyed little girl came running to Katniss. She smiled at her. "Hey, Katniss and Gale! How did your hunt go?" Her eyes found Eevee and Jason and she gasped. "Oh! And who might you be?"

"I'm Jason Hakeem."

"And I'm Eevee Moon."

"My name's Primrose," said the girl. "But everyone calls me Prim. I'm Katniss's little sister."

"You're Katniss's sister?" Jason asked in shock. He turned to Katniss and pouted. "Why didn't you tell us you had a sister? And is Gale your brother? You guys look alike – same olive skin, same gray eyes, and same black hair."

Katniss rolled her eyes. "No, he's not my brother." She suddenly looked irritated. "Let's just get inside so you and Eevee can tell us where you're from."

"Yes, ma'am!" Eevee and Jason said in unison.

They went inside Katniss's small house. It wasn't much. There were only two bedrooms and a tiny kitchen. Cleo sent a message to Eevee:

_The Everdeen family must be poor. _

_The family isn't the only one that's poor. Half of District 12 is poor by the looks of it._

A woman came walking into the room. She looked exactly like Prim and the magical children and the familiars knew the woman was Katniss and Prim's mother.

Mrs. Everdeen raised an eyebrow when she saw the kids.

"Eevee Moon and Jason Hakeem," Gale answered. "We don't know where they're from and they are going to tell us now."

"Of course," said Eevee, waving a hand. "It's a long story so you might as well sit down."

Katniss, Prim, and Gale sat on an old sofa and Mrs. Everdeen sat on a wooden chair. Eevee and Jason sat down cross-legged with Buckley on Jason's shoulder and Cleo and Chester in Eevee's lap.

"Before we begin our tale," said Eevee. "Let me ask you a question. Do you believe in magic?"

Prim and Mrs. Everdeen looked confused while Katniss and Gale looked angry.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Gale asked furiously.

Jason laughed. "Of course you don't believe in magic! It doesn't exist here in this dimension." He turned serious. "Eevee and I come from a world _way _different than yours. You see, in our world wizards and witches exist. We coexist with non-magical people whom we call Muggles."

Eevee smirked. "Still don't believe us? She turned to Jason. "Show them, Jason." Jason took out his wands. He pointed his wand to the chair Mrs. Everdeen was sitting in. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Mrs. Everdeen shrieked as the chair rose about a foot in the air. Katniss, Prim, and Gale's jaw dropped. Jason flicked his wand and the chair gently went back to the ground.

Katniss looked astonished. "How did you do that?"

"Magic," said Eevee mysteriously. "We could do almost anything with magic. Jason is an Animagus. He could transform into an animal at will. He could turn into a dog – a German shepherd." Jason puffed up his chest proudly. Eevee continued, "I'm a Shapeshifter and a Beast-speaker. I can transform into anyone and anything and I can talk to animals."

Prim's eyes widen. "You could do all that?"

Eevee nodded. "Yes, but we'll show you some other time."

Jason snapped his fingers. "Oh, I almost forgot! We have our familiars here." He turned to his left shoulder. "All right, Buckley, time to make yourselves visible."

Buckley clapped his paws and he, Cleo, and Chester were no longer invisible.

"The cat and the rabbit are Eevee's familiars," said Jason. "The cat's name is Cleo and the rabbit is Chester." He smiled at Buckley. "This mouse is my familiar and his name's Buckley."

"What's a familiar?" Prim asked curiously.

"A familiar is a partner and companion to a witch or wizard," Eevee answered. "When a wizard bonds with a familiar, the wizard could understand it and could communicate telepathically to each other. Each familiar have its own special powers and they can do Elemental Magic, which is earth, fire, water, air, and even electricity which we call Quintessence. Like Cleo for example. She isn't really a cat. She is actually a kneazle, which are highly intelligent catlike creatures that have the ability to sense untrustworthy people. Her element is fire."

"That's all impressive," said Gale impatiently, "but you didn't tell us how you gotten to Panem." Noticing the kids' confused looks, he said, "There is a Capitol which is surrounded by twelve Districts. We call it Panem. It was once North America but it was wiped out."

Jason looked bewildered. "What the hell? Are we in some kind of apocalyptic dimension or something? Merlin's pants, in this dimension the world ended!"

Eevee elbowed Jason. "Calm down, Jason. This isn't our world, remember?" She turned to Katniss, Gale, Prim, and Mrs. Everdeen. "I'm sorry; we were off topic, weren't we? Well, Jason and I were playing in a forest when we found a cave. Our familiars told us it was time to go home, but we didn't listen. We had sense powerful magic coming from the cave and we went to investigate. We came across a door which was the source of the magic." Eevee suddenly looked embarrassed. "Chester warned me not to, but my curiosity got the better of me. I opened the door. It turned out to be a portal to an alternative dimension and we all got sucked into it. And that's how we came here."

Mrs. Everdeen spoke for the first time. "How are you going to get back home?"

"We have to find another portal," Jason said miserably. "But we don't sense the same magic the portal had before."

"How old are you?" Katniss asked suddenly.

"We're 14 years old," Eevee said confused. "Why?"

"Well, looks like you kids came at the wrong time," said Katniss sadly.

"Why?" Eevee asked again.

"The reaping for the Hunger Games is two days away."

"What's the Hunger Games?" Jason asked.


	4. The Hunger Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Hunger Games. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling and Suzanne Collins.**

**I know people are reading my story and I love it, but I'd really appreciate it if you guys review. I need to know some feedback, like changes in the story or some advice. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Before we tell you what the Hunger Games is," said Katniss, "we have to tell you about the reaping."<p>

Eevee, Jason, Cleo, Chester, and Buckley all nodded in understanding.

"Every year, the twelve Districts must send a boy and a girl between the ages of 12 and 18 when they are reaped for the Hunger Games," Katniss began. "A fight to the death on live TV."

"Hold on," said Jason, raising a hand. "Did you just say a fight to the _death_?"

Katniss nodded gravely.

"And children are the ones fighting and dying," Eevee said in a low voice.

"That's outrageous!" Cleo hissed. Noticing Prim, Katniss, Mrs. Everdeen, and Gale's shock faces she said, "Yes, I could talk. I am a magical kneazle after all."

"The Capitol is the one controlling the Districts," Jason muttered. "Am I correct?"

"Yes," Gale said darkly. "President Snow rules the Capitol and the Districts."

"But why the Capitol would do such a thing?" Eevee asked angrily.

"For rebelling against them!" Gale snarled.

"During the Dark Days, when North America was wiped out and Panem was formed, the thirteen Districts repelled against the Capitol. The Capitol won, obliterating District 13 with a bomb," Mrs. Everdeen said solemnly.

"And as punishment for the rebellion, the Capitol had created the Hunger Games," Katniss growled. "It's a reminder that the Capitol has complete control over us and we can't do anything about it."

Eevee and Jason fell silent. Back home in the magical world, wizards and witches sometimes duel each other in a friendly competition to see who's the most powerful. However, during war time, it wouldn't be a friendly duel. It would be a duel to the death.

Eevee and Jason got up. They went to the door and was about to open it when Prim called out. "Where are you going?"

"To take this horrible information in," Eevee answered quietly.

Jason turned to Buckley. "Buckley, could you do your magic on you, Chester, and Cleo?"

"Of course," Buckley said. He whispered a spell under his breath. There was a breeze inside the house.

"What happened?" Prim asked, looking around.

"Buckley did his magic so that Muggles can't see or hear him, Chester, and Cleo," said Jason. "And Muggles who know about magic will be able to see them and so far, only you guys can."

"Not only that," said Buckley, "you can now understand me and Chester. Only magical cats could talk so that's why we were silent."

"Well, we're best be off," Eevee said, opening the door. "Bye." And with that, Eevee, Jason, and their familiars were gone, closing the door behind them.

"I gotta go," said Gale, getting off the sofa. "I have to feed my family the game we've got."

Katniss nodded. "Bye, Gale."

"Bye, Catnip." Gale went out the door.

Mrs. Everdeen sighed. "Katniss, you know you have to take tesserae for the kids."

"I know, Mother," Katniss said stiffly.

But she didn't want to. Eevee and Jason were too innocent to fight in the Hunger Games and she didn't want to take that away from them. Besides, they aren't going to get reaped, Katniss told herself. Like Prim. There was only one slip in the bowl since it was her first reaping. What are the chances of Prim, Eevee, or Jason getting reaped?


	5. The Bakery

Eevee, Jason, and the familiars were exploring District 12 and thinking about the information their new Muggle friends had given them. Eevee was wondering why Katniss and Gale were suspicious of them when they asked if she and Jason were from the Capitol. She couldn't really blame them after what Katniss had told them about it.

"The Hunger Games," Jason said humorlessly, "you would have thought it was an eating contest judging by the name."

"Yeah," said Buckley angrily, "sending children off to fight to the death. What kind of sick twisted bastard would do such a thing?"

"President Snow," Eevee answered. "That's who."

"I still don't understand why the Capitol created a brutal game," Chester said sadly. "Katniss told us it was punishment for the rebellion that happened when Panem was formed. Why punish the people for something that happened years ago?"

"To keep the Districts in line," Cleo said darkly. "The Capitol's afraid of another rebellion and they wanted to keep their power over Panem. So they made the Hunger Games."

They were silent as the group took in Cleo's words. Eevee began to wonder if this adventure's going to cost her, Jason, and the familiars their lives. Eevee mentally slapped herself. No, that was impossible. They couldn't be reaped for the Hunger Games since whoever was in charge here didn't know they exist. However, there was a possibility of them never returning home. They still didn't sense any magic since they got to District 12. Maybe, Eevee thought miserably, the portal isn't in District 12. Suddenly, the scent of freshly baked bread filled her nostrils, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey," Eevee said, sniffing. "Do you guys smell bread?"

Chester stood on his hind legs and sniffed. "Yeah, I do."

The smell of bread was coming from the house the group was walking to. It was slightly better than the houses they've seen. The house was in need of a few repairs and the paint was chipping off, but other than that it was fine.

"It must be a bakery," said Cleo, seeing cakes and other bake goods in the window.

Eevee and Jason were at the window, pressing their noses against the glass. Jason's stomach growled.

"I really want some cookies right about now," he said wistfully. "Too bad we don't have any money."

"Jason," Eevee said, "even if we did have money, what makes you think they'll take it?

Jason sighed. "You're right. People here might have money that's way different than ours, Muggle or wizard money. But still, you can't help admiring the icing of the cakes. They're so creative."

"There's a blonde teenaged boy making bread," said Buckley. "Maybe he's the one who made the cakes."

* * *

><p>Peeta Mellark was busy making bread to sale for the bakery. He looked up and spotted two children looking at the cakes. He turned his head to make sure his mother wasn't coming down the stairs and when the close was clear, he went to the door and opened it. When the children turned to Peeta, his blue eyes widen. He'd never seen anybody with different hair and eye color in District 12 before. Here the merchants have blonde hair and blue eyes and the Seam people have black hair and gray eyes. There was an awkward silence as they continued to stare at each other. Then Peeta broke the silence.<p>

"Excuse me," he said with suspicion. "I've never seen you two in District 12 before. Who are you?"

"We should be asking you the same question," said the girl coolly.

"We can't tell you who we are," the boy whispered mysteriously. "It's a secret."

"A secret, huh?" said Peeta with raised eyebrow.

The boy nodded. "However, if you give us some cookies we'll tell you."

The girl glared daggers at the boy. "You do know we can't tell him who we are, right?"

"Of course, I know! But I'm craving cookies right now."

While the children started a quiet argument, Peeta wondered what secret the teenagers were hiding. They were certainly mysterious with their out-of-place appearances, accent, and behavior. There was something very strange about the kids and Peeta didn't know what it was that made them so strange. Was there something more to the teenagers than he realized?

The argument was getting a bit loud, so Peeta said, "All right, I'll give you some cookies. You don't have to tell me your secret identity."

"Really?" the boy asked happily.

"But we don't have any money," said the girl sheepishly.

"That's okay," Peeta said. He figured they didn't have any money since they're not from District 12. He went inside and grabbed eight chocolate chip cookies. He wrapped them in a white cloth and was back at the door.

"Here you go," Peeta said, giving the cookies to the boy. "I hope you like chocolate chip cookies."

"Thank you," said the kids gratefully.

The girl closed her eyes and nodded in understanding. "Okay, mister, you've just proved yourself a trustworthy person. And for that we'll tell you our names. We cannot tell you any other information about us. Not yet anyway."

She pointed at the boy. "This idiot is my best friend, Jason Hakeem." The boy – Jason – glared at her for the insult. "And my name's Eevee Moon."

"I'm Peeta Mellark," said Peeta.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Peeta," Eevee smiled.

Jason looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set. "It's getting late, Eevee. We should probably head home."

"You have a home?" Peeta asked confused.

"Er – it's not our home. We're just staying at our friend's place," Eevee replied nervously.

"And who is this friend of yours?"

"Sorry, we can't tell you now," Jason said. "We have to go. Bye!"

The kids ran away, leaving Peeta staring behind them. He shook his head and closed the door. Although Peeta was still suspicious of them, he couldn't help being drawn to Eevee and Jason. They had a rather mysterious and powerful feeling surrounding them that Peeta couldn't help being drawn to. They seemed so cheerful and carefree, unlike District 12 kids. He started to wonder if Eevee and Jason made it to their friend's house. Peeta hoped they didn't get spotted by the Peacekeepers.

* * *

><p>"Cleo," Eevee said, as the group was walking toward the Everdeen's door. "Are you sure Peeta could be trusted?"<p>

"Of course I'm sure," Cleo huffed, clearly offended by Eevee's doubts. "I can sense untrustworthy and suspicious people remember? And besides, if I sensed Peeta as a bad person I would have had you out of there faster than you could say Quidditch."

"True," Eevee giggled.

Eevee, Jason, Chester, and Buckley went inside the house. Cleo stayed behind. Her fur began to bristle and she narrowed her amber eyes. Someone was watching them. No doubt intrigued by her witch and her friend's appearances. Whoever was watching them might try to get Eevee and Jason in trouble and Cleo couldn't let that happen. Since Buckley enchanted the familiars not to be seen or heard by Muggles who don't know about magic, the person couldn't see Cleo, Buckley, and Chester, but he can certainly see Eevee and Jason.

"Come on, Cleo!" Buckley called. "It's time to get inside the house and enjoy eating cookies!"

"Yeah, sure," Cleo replied walking inside. However, she couldn't shake off the feeling of someone watching them.

* * *

><p>A Peacekeeper was watching the unknown children with a hungry glint in his eyes. He went into his home and called President Snow.<p>

"Do you have any information concerning District 12?" President Snow asked.

"Yes, sir," answered the Peacekeeper. "I do."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Uh-oh, looks like the gang are heading for trouble! Ann Nomynous, thank you for giving me feedback on my story. I'll try to make Katniss, Gale, and Peeta as close to canon as possible. I might make Katniss and Gale feel resentment or dislike toward Eevee and Jason because they have a perfect life and they don't know the cruelties of the world (especially her world). I will also switch POVs in either first person or third person but in later chapters it's mostly going to be first person from Katniss and Peeta. And to answer your question about Eevee and Jason knowing Katniss's name, she told them her name. And it was in Katniss's pov. Oh, and I'm doing a "chapter" that isn't a chapter. It's just a list of things Eevee, Jason, Buckley, Chester, and Cleo could and could not do. Let me know what you think about this chapter by reviewing it!_


	6. Magic Powers & Limitations

_A/N: This is not part of the story. This is a chapter that explains what Eevee, Jason, and their familiars' powers are and their limitations. _

* * *

><p>Eevee Moon<p>

**Blood:** Half-blood (Muggle-born mother and pureblood father).

**Siblings: **Two older brothers (Eevee the youngest, Toby the middle child, and Andrew the oldest).

**Special Powers: **Beast-speaker (can communicate to any animal, magical or non-magical) and Shapeshifter (can transform into anyone and anything and could copy their voices). Eevee's favorite form is a fox.

**Limitations: **Eevee is still a witch-in-training. Because of this, every time she transform into something large and powerful, her magic will drain. If she stays in a large and powerful form for too long, Eevee's magic will completely drain and she will turn back into her human form. She will have to rest to heal up.

Jason Hakeem

**Blood: **Muggle-born

**Siblings: **None

**Special Powers: **Animagus (can turn into a German shepherd).

**Limitations: **He could talk to animals, but only in his dog form. Like Eevee, he is still a wizard-in-training, so both he and Eevee can't do spells that is above 3rd year (they are starting 4th year).

Eevee's Familiars

**Cleo:** Being a kneazle, she has the ability to sense suspicious types and can be aggressive towards them. She also has the ability to talk and can grow into the size of a full grown tiger.

**Element: **A kneazle's element is fire. Fire elementals can physical manipulate flames. They can throw fire balls, incinerate most burnable objects, produce flame blasts, and deplete surrounding oxygen. They can also generate large fire balls and flames from thin air.

**Limitations: **Fire elemental familiars need solar power to create flames. At night, their powers are depleted. They are weak to water and they need to keep their emotions in check or else their power will go out of control.

**Chester:** He can transform into a top hat. He could also change his fur to gray, black, brown, or white. Chester can also do Illusion Magic (can make false images of things).

**Element: **A magical rabbit's element is earth. Earth elementals can mentally levitate, grind, or slice earthen minerals such as granite, soil, sand, and rocks. They can also grind rocks into spears, direct razing sandstorms, generate earthquakes, rock slides, grow and control plants, create fissures and sinkholes. They can also control metal from the earth (like iron) so long as they are touching it.

**Limitations: **Earth elemental familiars cannot control man-made substances like plastic or glass. They also need to keep their feet on the ground. If they are not on the ground, their powers are weakened greatly.

Jason's Familiar

**Buckley: **He has the ability to turn himself and those around him (if he chooses to) invisible. Buckley can also give Muggles the ability to see and hear familiars of his choosing (like himself, Chester, and Cleo).

**Element: **All magical mice are earth Elementals.

* * *

><p><em>I wish I had this "chapter" in chapter two. It may look like Jason could understand Chester, but he can't. And I forgot to answer your question: Katniss is 16, Gale is 18, Peeta is 16 and Prim is 12. The same age in the first Hunger Games book. And I know in the Harry Potter universe almost known of these animals have all those powers. But this is my story and I can do whatever I want with it! :D<em>


End file.
